Convertible tops for motor vehicles are known. In addition, convertible tops having a “soft top”, also known as a “convertible soft top” or a “soft top convertible”, are known wherein a fabric cover extends across and between a pair of lateral frame parts that extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle and bows that extend transversely from one lateral frame part to the other lateral frame part. In this manner, a frame is provided that supports the fabric cover and affords a top for a passenger compartment.
Convertible tops are also designed to be placed in a retracted position, for example a folded package that can be stored behind the passenger compartment. However, heretofore soft convertible tops have required complicated bending and folding mechanisms in order to provide a compact package to be stored behind the passenger compartment. In the alternative, less complicated folding mechanisms have resulted in folded packages that are not space efficient when placed behind the passenger compartment. As such, a soft convertible top that provides for a space efficient retracted storage package and uses simple bending and folding mechanisms would be desirable.